Lunnoc
Lunnoc are entities related to portals and x-reactions in Pineapple Soda and Smile. : Not the be confused with Meatheads, Lunnoc or Jellybeans are creatures that originated in the Gwydr world. They are long slender black creatures that ooze a black fluid, trailing it behind them like slugs. These fluid trails often dry and turn into a sort of black, cracked glass that can be used to track their paths or confirm their presence. They look like, and move similarly to, very large earth worms. They have no visible features aside from their body length and tapered ends. There is no visible distinction between their head and tail end. They have a slightly purple sheen to their body and to the ooze they secrete which is called ink. The name 'Jellybeans' refers to the size and shape of a newborn of their species.[https://discord.gg/vakVbzh Canon questions (ongoing author panel)] (2017-present) Breeding habits : Like Sniven, Lunnoc are parasitoids and reproduce inside of other creatures. They cannot sexually reproduce unless two or more Lunnoc are inside a host. Unlike Sniven, however, they also inhabit the body of the host during copulation and are thereby much more like a parasitic worm. They notably look very similar to the horsehair worm but are scaled up by many factors. Their bodies are extremely slippery and can easily evade grabbing hands and talons that might try to pry them away. While not particularly strong, they are particularly energetic and enthusiastic once they've spotted a potential host. They use their heavy weight to pull and pin down targets and then use their large numbers can quickly envelop them. If a host merely ingests the ink of a single Lunnoc, it is enough to spread the infection and cause an egg to develop inside the host. These 'infectious broods' consist of only a single egg as the result of asexual replication, possessing only the genes of the parent Lunnoc. For the overall species that is the Lunnoc, this is not ideal. Lunnoc reproduce both sexually and asexually depending on their situation, but will always opt reproduce with another Lunnoc to widen the gene pool whenever possible. These sexual broods can produce much larger numbers of eggs and with more varied genetics. Asexual reproduction is only carried out in the absence of other Lunnoc and as a last resort for a species. Once more than one Lunnoc have invaded a host, proper sexual reproduction can occur. : The eggs require the warmth of a host to hatch and once expelled, they will die. To avoid this, eggs are each connected by a filament of tissue creating a 'string of pearls' that can invariably become tangled and create a blockage to prevent the passage of eggs. This natural plug allows the mature parasites to continue to reproduce safely within the body and the eggs have time to hatch inside the warmth of the host before they can be expelled. As the family brood begins to reproduce and multiply at an alarming rate, one of two things may happen. :: 1: The host will become massively engorged with rapidly maturing Lunnoc until the host experiences multiple organ failure or the body itself is forced to rupture. This releases the mature Lunnoc so that they may find a new host and start the process over again. :: 2: The host will be forced to pass the matured Lunnoc to other hosts in order to keep the size of their own infestation at a manageable level, once again allowing the mature Lunnoc to inhabit more hosts and start the process over. Prognosis : Once a host is infected, prognosis is generally bleak. Any untreated infection with Lunnoc will worsen until it invariably kills the host. As the infection progresses, it can put stress and discomfort on the host's body, reducing mobility, blocking normal digestive pathways and preventing the host from eating or digesting food properly or at all in some cases. Once inside a body, the Lunnoc cannot be coerced into leaving except by offering them another easy host. Spreading ones own infection may prolong their life expectancy by keeping the total number of parasites at a manageable level. However, not all deaths from infestation are due to rupture; Death can come from something as simple as drowning in the excess of ink secretions and others yet may die of starvation or exhaustion. Prevention : The easiest way to avoid death is preventative rather than reactive. Similar to Mosquitoes, Lunnoc follow their prey by following the scent of carbon dioxide in their breath. Holding or containing one's breath is a temporary solution. Covering the bodily orifices including the eyes and nose with protective gear is also an easy fix. Avoiding places where Lunnoc reside and staying away from their black glass trails is another way to avoid becoming infected. Contact with their ink is not lethal nor will lead to an infection so long as it is kept away from orifices leading to the digestive tract and the eyes. In rare cases, Lunnoc have even been known to infest the female uterus. Male reproductive tracts are not known to be easily accessible to Lunnoc. Notes Navigation Wikia homepage Character listing Recent changes Wiki images Random page Popular categories #characters #mobsters #birds #fruitbowl #pets #monsters #mechanics #sagas #superlists Scifi Quantum Drama Crime Romance Mystery Psychological Mpreg Horror Ecchi Yaoi Anthro Guro Webcomic Smile | Pineapple Soda | Chat Browse ��     Wiki home     Create a page Category:Monsters